Haruskah Dia Menggangguku?
by Artanti Samsari-chan
Summary: nggak pandai bikin summary.., jadi baca aja ok     dan mohon untuk review ya...


**Title : Haruskah dia menggangguku?**

**Discleamer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Reted : K+**

**Genre : Humor, Mysteri**

**By : Artanti Samsari-chan**

Hai semuanya ^_^

Maaf kalau ceritanya agak nggak jelas

Ini cerita pertamaku

He..he..he…

.

.

Ini kisah seorang Uchiha yang sering direpotkan oleh seorang rambut durian

yang bernama Uzumaki Naruto. Kini mereka berumur 15 tahun.

Sifat Naruto yang sok jagoan dan usil- usil gituuu…membuat Sasuke kesal dan ingin membuangnya ke selokan ( *kok nggak sekalian ke jurang sono*).

.

Di pagi yang sangat cerah ini, tampak seorang pemuda berambut raven yang terlihat sedang menikmati secangkir teh hangat cap-[TIIITTT ( sensor )] yang dapat menghilangkan rasa ngantuk.

Kemudian nikmat itu hilang ketika terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

.

DOK DOK DOK

.

Sasuke yang kaget mencipratkan minumannya ke depan dan…

BRRUUUAAASSSS

"Ehemmm…."

Ternyata di depannya tau-tau ada sang kakak yang bernama Uchiha Itachi berdiri kesal dan berwajah seperti ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban Sasuke.

"Eh…rupanya ada kakak…he..he..he.." Kata Sasuke dengan senyum inocentnya.

'Hanya itu jawabnya…?' Pikir Itachi tambah kesal.

Sasuke berkata seperti orang tidak bersalah dengan suara pelan sangat pelan dan pelaaaaannn sekaliiii…. *plaak.., dasar author lebai -_-".

Tapi pendengaran Itachi sangat tajam bahkan lebih tajam dari pada pisau (?)

.

DOK DOK DOK

**.**

Suara ketukan pintu terdengar kembali. Dan dengan langkah malas sang pemuda raven tersebut membukakan pintu yang dari tadi membuatnya merasa kehilangan waktu santainya.

" Cih, mengganggu saja!" Decih Sasuke dengan suara pelan.

Sementara sang kakak lagi ganti baju di kamarnya akibat ulah Sasuke. (* salahnya sendiri Itachi datang tiba tiba tanpa ada hawa keberadaan manusia ! hiii….*).

.

Kemudian Sasuke membuka pintu dan….datanglah masalah besar. Sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke amat malas lebih dari suara ketukan pintu tadi.

Ternyata yang dari tadi mengetuk pintu tidak sabaran adalah sosok yang tidak ingin ia lihat yaitu….

( pasti kalian sudah tau ).

" Hahaha….hai Sasuki kepala dingin! "

Sapa Naruto walaupun tidak sopan.

"Hei, sudah kukatakan berjuta juta kali**….**namaku bukan SASUKI KEPALA DINGIN TAHUU...! Tapi UCHIHA SASUKE!" Bentak Sasuke dengan amat terangat sangat keras yang bisa mengguncang dunia ( ha ha ha khayal ).

'Lagipula apaan tuh Sasuki kepala dingin.., emangnya kepalaku sedingin itu..!' Kata Sasuke dalam hati.

.

" Ada apa kau kemari?"

Tanya Sasuke sinis.

"Hei, aku tidak sendirian..tapi juga ada ibuku lho..!" Jawab Naruto sambil menggaruk nggaruk punggung (?)

"Terus dimana Ibumu?" Tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datar.

"Tuh.." Jawab Naruto sambil menunjuk ke arah semak-semak.

.

Kemudian muncul perempuan cantik dengan rambut sepinggang dan berwarna merah dari balik semak-semak. "Haduh..haduh.., nih rumput liar sekali ya.." gumamnya.

Dan perempuan cantik tersebut berjalan kearah Naruto dan Sasuke. Ketika melihat sosok perempuan itu atau bisa dibilang Ibu Naruto, entah kenapa Sasuke teringat kepada kedua orang tuanya yang selalu sibuk bekerja. Biasanya ia tinggal di rumah bersama kakak kandungnya, Itachi.

.

.

" Hai.. Sasuke chan…! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu ya…"Sapa ramah perempuan itu.

"Oh rupanya ada nyonya Kushina juga " Sapa Sasuke dengan ramah juga. Walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya ia jijik dipanggil Sasuke-chan. -_-"

"Hmm hmm…sebenarnya boleh kan kalau Naruto aku titipkan padamu Sasuke chan?" Tanya Kushina dengan nada memohon.

"Eh…kenapa Naruto dititipkan padaku? Apa ada sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke penasaran sekaligus kaget setengah mati.

Sebenarnya di dalam hati Sasuke berkata 'Kalau ia sampai tinggal dirumahku walaupun sebentar…., hancurlah sudah!'

"Memang benar ada alasannya kenapa aku menitipkan Naruto padamu, aku akan menyusul Minato di kota Suna gakure karena ada tugas mendadak.

Tenang saja, aku akan menjemput Naruto dua minggu lagi kok…!" Jawab Kushina tenang.

"Hah! Dua minggu lagi? E..e..sepertinya aku agak kebera…"

Kata kata Sasuke terputus ketika Itachi bertanya kepadanya dan menepuk pelan pundaknya.

.

"Wah…ada siapa Sasuke?" Tanya Itachi tiba tiba.

"Oh…nggak pa pa kok. Cuma si rambut durian dan juga ibunya…" Jawab Sasuke dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

Kemudian Kushina bercerita kepada Itachi mengenai maksud kedatangannya bersama Naruto. Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, Itachi pun menyetujuinya walaupun sosok disebelahnya timbul aura nggak menyenangkan!(* wew…pasti si Sasuke*).

Dan setelah itu, Kushina pergi sambil mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Naruto pun melambaikan tangannya dan si Sasuke hanya menjawab "hn". Itachi segera masuk ke kamarnya lagi dan mengunci pintunya agar kedua bocah yang nggak bisa akur itu tidak mengganggunya.

.

Kemudian Naruto menaruh tasnya yang super berat di ruang tamu. Mau tau apa isi tas Naruto?

Sudah pasti barang barang nggak berguna seperti mainan alien yang terbuat dari kerdus rongsokan yang sudah dedel duel nggak karuan, mie ramen kalengan, pisau besar berukuran 1 meter x 1 meter. *merinding.

Entah buat apa pisau besar itu.

.

"GO..GO..GO..GO!"

Naruto menginjak injak kursi kesayangan Sasuke dan berteriak teriak nggak jelas. Biasa, Naruto itu kalau di rumah orang benar benar tidak sopan.

"Hei! Cepat kau turun dari kursi kesayangankuuuuu….."

Perintah Sasuke dengan suara membentak sambil menarik narik tangan Naruto.

Dan akhirnya Naruto jatuh kebawah.

_BRUAK BRAK GEDEBUK…._

.

"Aduuhhh…sakit.." Rintih Naruto kesakitan.

Tak sengaja muka Naruto kena sisa saos spageti tadi malam yang dimakan Sasuke.( campur dengan makanan yang dimuntahkan oleh Sasuke lho..)

"GYAAAA…..ADA DARAH DIMUKAKU!"

Teriak Naruto tanpa arah dan ketakutan setengah mati.

"Dasar bodoh! Itu hanya sisa saos spageti tadi malam, dan kemungkinan juga ng.. sedikit ada campurannya seperti….muntahanku!" jawab Sasuke dengan entengnya.

…..

[Diam sejenak]

"_APPAAAA…!"_

Teriak Naruto tanpa arah yang kedua kalinya. Dan Sasuke hanya menunjukkan ekspresi datar.

.

"Cih.., dasar bodoh!" Ejek Sasuke.

"Hei, ini salahmu tauuuu! Kau harus cari air super suci yang tidak ada kotorannya sedikitpun, setitikpun, dan sekomapun…POKOKNYA HARUUSS…!" Perintah Naruto.

( Emangnya ada air seperti itu? -_-").

.

"Iya..Iya…kucari deh…dasar anak aneh.." Jawab Sasuke malas.

.

Sebenarnya Sasuke nggak perlu repot, ia hanya mengambilkan air keran yang ada di samping rumahnya. Tapi tentu saja tidak diketahui Naruto.

Setelah mengambil air, Sasuke langsung memberikannya pada Naruto. Dan yang paling ajaib,si Naruto tidak cerewet dan segera membasuh mukanya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ketukan pintu.

.

DOK DOK DOK

.

"Huh….siapa lagi sih? Aku harap nggak ada masalah lagi…" pikir Sasuke cemas.

.

Kemudian Sasuke membuka pintu dan yang muncul adalah si alis super tebal ( Rock lee).

"Hai Sasuke….latihan lari-lari yukkk…! Berlari itu sangat menyehatkan bagi tubuh lho…!" Jelas Rock lee.

"Hah! Lebih baik aku …"

Kata kata Sasuke terputus ketika ia merasakan nyeri di pantatnya. Saat Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, ternyata gigi palsu yang biasanya dipakai oleh nenek nenek menempel pada pantat Sasuke.

"APAAA…INIII?" Teriak Sasuke panik.

Ia berpikir bahwa itu pasti ulah Naruto. Sudah pasti dong, dan kini sang Uzumaki itu bersembunyi entah dimana.

"O iya…sorry alis tebal, aku nggak bisa meladenimu!" Kata Sasuke sambil menutup pintu.

.

BLAAMM

.

Dan muka Rock lee yang jadi korbannya.

"Hiks..hiks..MAMAAAAAAA…..MUKAKU SAKIIIIIIIT…" Teriak Rock lee kesakitan.

Rock lee menangis sambil berlari ke rumahnya.

( Ternyata Rock lee bisa cengeng ya...-,-)

Sementara itu di rumah Sasuke…

.

"Dimana kau Naruto! Cepat keluar …kalau tidak kuhajar kauuu..!" Teriak Sasuke sambil mengepalkan tangannya.

Kemudian Sasuke merencanakan sesuatu agar Naruto mau keluar. Sebuah senyuman mengukir di bibirnya.

.

"Hei Naruto, ada pesanan mie ramen nih, ayo mumpung masih panas." Kata Sasuke merayu Naruto sambil membawa semangkuk mie ramen.

.

.

Kemudian Naruto keluar memakai pertahanan berupa panci, wajan, pentungan, dan barang barang gak jelas lainnya.

.

Sasuke terkejut dengan apa yang dilihatnya. 'Hn, dasar bocah bodoh.' Katanya dalam hati.

Sambil melihat apa saja benda-benda yang dipakai Naruto, Sasuke melangkah maju untuk siap membalas dendam akibat ulah Naruto yang membuat Sasuke naik darah.

Tetapi sepertinya Naruto sudah siap siaga membawa pentungan. Dan itu membuat Sasuke bergidik ngeri mau melawannya dengan tangan kosong.

Dengan berat hati, sang Uchiha bungsu tersebut memutuskan membatalkan rencananya dan akan membalasnya dilain waktu. *Sungguh besar gengsi keluarga Uchiha.

"Ya, nih mie ramen untukmu! Mumpung aku lagi baik hati!" Kata Sasuke datar dan menutupi rasa cemberutnya.

"Gitu dong…hehehe…kumakan ya?" Kata Naruto merasa menang dari Sasuke.

.

Sasuke yang melongo melihat Naruto makan mie ramen, ia jadi kepingin makan juga. Tetapi ia hanya bisa mencium aromanya saja. Sebenarnya ada suatu kejadian yang membuat Sasuke tidak bisa makan mie ramen didepan Naruto.

.

**Flash back 5 tahun yang lalu :**

.

Disebuah taman bermain terlihat 2 anak laki-laki berumur sekitar 10 tahun. Mereka tampak asyik berbincang bincang dengan membawa sekotak bekal makanan ditangan mereka. Ya, 2 anak laki-laki tersebut adalah Uzumaki Naruto dan Uchiha Sasuke.

"Oi, kamu bawa bekal apa?" Tanya Naruto pada anak laki-laki seusianya yang kini dihadapannya sedang membuka sekotak bekal makanan.

"Huh, nggak nafsu!" Jawab Sasuke sambil menutup kembali bekal tersebut.

Melihat kelakuan Sasuke yang terlihat tidak begitu tertarik dengan bekalnya sendiri, Naruto pun segera membuka tutup bekal Sasuke.

"Waw, mie ramen rupanya.., apa kau tidak suka?" Tanya Naruto dengan sedikit berharap dapat memakan mie ramen tersebut.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ng, kenapa? Padahal lebih enak dari pada bekal yang kubawa lho.."

"NGGAAK!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Cih, kalau gitu awas kalau kau sampai makan mie ramen didepanku!" Ejek Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kedepan.

"Hn? Mau apa kau?" Tanya Sasuke dengan santainya.

"Akan kubongkar foto rahasiamu yang memalukan..hihihi.." Jawab Naruto sambil meringis penuh kemenangan.

Dan semenjak kejadian itu, Sasuke merasa kesal pada Naruto sekaligus tidak memakan mie ramen didepannya.

.

**Flash back end**

.

"Uwaaahh..kenyang.," Kata Naruto disertai uapan lebar.

'Hahaha..' Hanya itulah kata kata yang ada didalam hati Sasuke. Malam ini Sasuke sepertinya tidak begitu selera makan. Sementara Itachi dari tadi mengunci pintu kamar dan sepertinya ia tertidur.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Sasuke dan Naruto tidur satu kamar. Walaupun berat sekali bagi Sasuke untuk tidur satu kamar dengan Naruto.

Sama sekali tidak nyaman tidur dengan seorang bocah pengigau.

Kalau tidur, biasanya Naruto selalu mengigau. Dan lagi mengigaunya nggak jelas. Itulah yang Sasuke dengar dari Kushina, ibu Naruto.

.

.

"Sasuki kepala Dingin! Cepat bawakan aku kue terenak di dunia….CEPAATTT!" Naruto mengigau nggak jelas.

.

'Jadi dia mimpi aku jadi pelayannya? Huh, nggak sudi!' Sasuke menggerutu dengan suara pelan.

.

.

.

Setelah beberapa jam kemudian atau lebih tepatnya sudah hampir tengah malam, Sasuke tetap nggak bisa tidur.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sesuatu mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar. Sasuke terkejut, dan ia berpikir mungkin itu hanya ranting pohon yang tertiup angin.

Tetapi ia sedikit ragu, dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihatnya.

Sasuke berjalan perlahan menuju jendela yang tertutup tirai biru. Semakin lama Sasuke semakin merinding.

.

TUK TUK TUK

.

Terdengar kembali suara ketukan tersebut.

" Si-siapa disitu?" Tanya Sasuke gemetar.

….

Tak ada jawaban.

Diintipnya jendela itu dan yang terlihat adalah…

.

"Kau kan…." Kata kata Sasuke terputus karena betapa terkejutnya ia.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**To be Continue..**

.

.

Akhirnya chapter 1 selesai.. ^^

Tapi ini sudah diedit kembali…

Mohon direview yaa… ^.^d


End file.
